<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Hugs and Faraway Memories by OnyxApophy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147987">Strange Hugs and Faraway Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxApophy/pseuds/OnyxApophy'>OnyxApophy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benchtrio has memory loss, discuss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT VERY VAGUE, Dementia, Derealization, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, I have no idea how to tag shit, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), but it hits different, hurt/comfort(?), no beta we die like tommy in prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxApophy/pseuds/OnyxApophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugs are supposedly nice, too bad tommy can only remember the bad ones.</p><p>(week 1, prompt 3: hugging)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benchtrio has memory loss, discuss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Hugs and Faraway Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy held Tubbo gently, as if he’d fall apart again. Little whispers of fire and destruction were ravaging in his head again. Tommy simply told him that he’ll forget while Tubbo cried to remember. Tommy knew that Tubbo wouldn't remember, none of them will. Tubbo screamed and looked at him as a stranger, he fought and rammed his goat horns into him but Tommy went along. Tommy dropped him on a bed, he never could remember who it was for. </p><p>Tubbo fell asleep easily, but wouldn't let go of him. Of course he wouldn't, but Tommy couldn't stay. Dream had already caught up to him, and no one needed to see that. Now where was he again? In a bedroom, with Dream watching him in the corner. Dream wasn't real of course but the memories were, the memories were what kept him Aware. </p><p>So feeling nothing and the cold hug of Dream was ok, even if he had driven himself half insane punching and screaming at nothing it was ok. He was Aware of his missing memories and that was ok. </p><p>The Tall One was here now, he couldn't remember his name though. It was a good thing though, he could only remember bad things. The tall one looked down at him with a look of pity and hugged him gently. Tommy would cry if he had any tears left, alas Wilbur drank them all. </p><p>The Tall One and Tommy sat like that, for however long. Tommy knew that he would forget. He always did, and soon or later enough The Tall One looked at Tommy with confusion and left him alone. Tommy breathed in and closed his eyes. </p><p>stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit</p><p>Right, he wasn't supposed to close his eyes, and he was hungry too. What was the time again? Enough time to feel hungry and enough time for him to get food. Tommy was standing in front of the fridge, suddenly feeling quite fine. “Fancy a game of monopoly?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo was setting up the board, soon enough it was all set. </p><p>The game would continue as it might as always gone, they all forgot who was who and The Tall One would get upset. The surrounding Purple People would get agitated, they would start screaming. The Tall One would start screaming, Tubbo will Remember and Tommy will have to get them to calm down. It probably always happened after all. </p><p>And then they would all hug each other, one Aware and two Unaware. Life would go on, and they would simply forget that life has left them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first a03 fic pog????? this is gonna be its own fic at one point (hopefully)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>